1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a kitchen sink, especially to a portable kitchen sink, and more particularly to a foldable kitchen sink suitable for used as either of an outdoor sink and an outdoor multipurpose table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is apparent to those skilled in the art that there have been proposed several types of foldable kitchen sinks such as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 91-194 and Korean Patent Application No. 91-10936, published under Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 93-66. However, each of the foldable sinks disclosed in the above Korean patents comprises a plurality of elements, thus to have a substantially complex construction. In this regard, the known foldable kitchen sink has a problem that it requires a complex assembling process, thereby deteriorating the operation efficiency as well as the productivity, and increasing the manufacturing cost.
Especially, the above foldable kitchen sink is folded and unfolded with several steps and, as a result, its folding and unfolding operation is relatively complex. In addition, since the folding structure of this foldable sink comprises a plurality of elements, so that the repeated folding and unfolding operations inevitably cause the folding structure to be out of order, thus to reduce the using life of the foldable kitchen sink. When this foldable kitchen sink is folded, it shows a three stepped side appearance, so that it has such considerable thickness and volume that its management when folded and carried with one is not easy.